


Upmanship

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer and Trip do some trickery against each other. (12/02/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta: Sue Duenn  


* * *

"Are you really positive you're feeling okay sir?" Malcolm asked Jon with uncertainty evident in his voice. He still could not figure out why the Captain was insistent upon staying hidden. It was just down right embarrassing if you had asked him. Very out of sort and not captainly as he continued to watch the Captain peek out from behind the large row of containers in the Cargo area.

"I told you Lieutenant to stay hidden and above all quiet." Jon ordered. His armory officer just wouldn't keep still and quiet. His cover would be blown if Malcolm kept up this constant chatter. Looking at the Lieutenant, Jon said once more. "I want you to just stay hidden and quiet. Can you do that?"

Malcolm squatted behind the containers beside his Captain and remained quiet, but seriously thinking he should call for the doctor. The Captain was not acting right in his opinion and he worried that he may have gone bonkers. Then he heard the Cargo bay doors open and he noticed the Captain become very still and Malcolm looked out of a small gap and noticed the Commander walking in. Relief flooded through Reed as Trip came closer and was about to stand when a hand stopped him and the Captain motioned him to stay down and quiet.

Trip had come into the Cargo bay area due to the fact that the bridge had called to tell them they were receiving readings of a malfunctioning conduit. He would have had someone else do it, but since his shift was about up, Trip thought that he would go ahead and do it.

Jon watched Trip check all the conduits and then come to the one he had rigged to cause the bridge to have Trip look at it. He knew Trip wouldn't send anyone else down here what with it being so close to his shift's end. The Chief Engineer was so predictable in that area. Just what Jon was counting upon. Unzipping his uniform partway and reaching in to pull out a small hand towel Jon grabbed the ends and started to spin it between his hands until it was all rolled up. Looking at Malcolm again and reminding the officer to remain quiet and hidden, Jon moved away and toward his objective.

"Now who would do this," Trip said aloud to himself as he realigned the conduit easily. Then a thought occurred to him. "Jon." Trip had no sooner thought of Jon and saying his name aloud that he heard the snapping sound before the burst of pain in his backside. "Ouch." Trip yelled and twirled around in time to see Jon running off through the cargo bay doors laughing and waving that damn towel in the air as some form of triumphant flag. Then he heard the sound of someone snickering behind some crates and then Malcolm came out with a smile on his face. "Great. Just fucking great." Trip said. "I am going to seriously get that man back." Trip fumed and left Malcolm laughing.

* * *

Jon stepped out of the shower and felt for his towel. It wasn't on the bar where it should be. He looked around, dripping through his bathroom. Even the hand towels were gone. "What the..." he wondered as he walked into his quarters proper. He quickly went through his closet, drawers, and trunk. Not even a sock was to be found. His bed? Stripped. Even the pillows were gone. Fine. He'd just call a steward to bring him another uniform. The comm was dead though. He knew who did this—Trip. Who else?

Trip giggled in his quarters, knowing Jon was probably searching his at the moment, but not finding anything to even cover himself with. He wondered how long it would take for the stoic Captain to venture naked out of his cabin to find some sort of clothing. Then, how long it'd take for the man to hunt him down. He had the door rigged so he'd know when it was opened—then he'd run down with all of Jon's things and put it to rights. Hopefully, Jon would come back with Malcolm, a steward—someone—and his story wouldn't hold, just adding to Jon's embarrassment.

Of course, best laid plans rarely work. The alarm went off telling trip that Jon's door had been opened, and he scurried out of his quarters with the bundle that held all of Jon's clothing and bedding. He slid around the corner and put in his override code to get in. Nothing. He knew he only had a few minutes before Jon came back, and he had to work fast to put everything to rights. He tried his code again, but to no avail. Just as he was going to run back to his quarters to rethink his plan, the door opened. Jon stood there, his coffee mug barely concealing his privates. "Care to put my things away, Commander?"

Blushing, Trip entered the quarters and dropped his bundle. Turning, he grinned and said, "That look suits you, Cap'n."

"Put my stuff away, and we'll call it even?" Jon asked while rooting around the pile on the floor for a pair of underwear.

Trip grinned as he snapped a picture. "Sure thing."

Jon growled, "Give me that damn camera Trip." He watched the Commander put on his hurt boy look and started to back away. The Captain advanced as the Commander retreated. "Trip we were to call it even. We can't do that when you have a picture of me in all my glory." Jon tried to reason.

"I won't use it captain, but for my own personal use for all those lonely nights." Trip replied.

"What lonely nights?" Jon asked with a grin on his lips. "Since when did you spend a lonely night on this ship?"

Trip seemed to mull this over in his head and then answered, "When you have your little over nighters on some damn planet." His face took on a look of a pitiful wet puppy look and continued with his explanation as the Captain backed him up against a wall. "You know how I can get the urge at any given moment. These pictures are my only saving grace Cap'n."

"What about me?" Jon asked in a low sultry tone. "I get urges to. I don't have any pictures to help me out." Jon continued to explain as he pressed his naked body against Trip's. "How about giving me some pictures of you?"

"S-sure Cap'n." Trip felt the heat of Jon's body and it was making it damn impossible to think. "I have a bunch of pictures." His pulse was quickening as Jon's face moved closer until it was mere centimeters from the side of his and he could feel Jon's warm breath on his ear.

Jon took in a deep breath and inhaled the clean scent of his commander. "I don't want just any picture, Trip. I want a very special one."

"L-like what kind of picture sir?" Trip's voice sounded like a strained squeak as he felt the Captain's hips press against his telling him what kind of mood the Captain was in.

Jon's voice was thick with arousal as he answered, "I want a picture of you all sweaty and sated. One that looks like someone just made love to you all night long." Jon flicked his tongue out to run over Trip's earlobe and trace it over the outer edge to swirl inward. Trip gave a loud moan.

"Don't have a picture of that." Trip groaned as he felt the captain's arousal against his clothed one and those hands slipping behind him to cup his ass. "H-how do you suppose to get a picture of that?"

"Well I guess since I have no camera I might as well give up the thought. Senseless of me continuing when I don't have a camera to catch that moment." Jon said as he stepped away from Trip.

Trip panicked as the Captain moved away and walked to pick up the discarded underwear and then start to put them on. "You can use my camera Jon." He said hoping that would get him back into Jon's arms and close to that wonderful body.

Jon smiled and the look of pure desire burned in his eyes as he discarded the briefs and before Trip could even form a coherent thought, the Captain was removing his clothes in a frenzied rush. Soon both naked men were on the Captain's bed entangled in each other's limps.

Jon took his time exploring Trip's succulent body. Slowly using his teeth to torture Trip's nipples and gently nibbled his way down the hard stomach and stopped at Trip's bellybutton to dip his tongue inside. Eliciting a growl from Trip. Continuing with his minstrations, Jon pinched Trip's nipple with his fingers and took his mouth past Trip's hard cock and attacked his testicles. Taking them both into his mouth and torturing both with his tongue. Trip's hands dug themselves into Jon's hair and pulled them into his groin as he moaned and let out a frustrated whimper.

"Jon I thought you wanted to have a picture of me made loved to. Stop your damn teasing and fuck me." Trip hissed as Jon pinched his nipple harder. His body was aching for Jon and the asshole seemed to be content to torture him. "Jon!" Trip yelled in a strained voice as he felt Jon's tongue moved down bellow his balls and begin and swirling motion.

Jon smiled as he stood up and looked at his lover lying on his bed. "You want to be fucked Trip?"

"God yes Jon. Fuck me. I need you to make love to me something fierce." Trip begged.

Jon grabbed Trip's legs and flipped him over. Grabbing his lover's hips, Jon positioned Trip's ass and then said, "Spread your legs wide for me baby. I want you to look totally wanton for me." Trip followed Jon's orders and spread his legs wide while keeping his face and chest down to the bed. "Yeah. Trip you have one hell of an ass." His hands caressed Trip's buttocks and gently squeezed them. "Such a sweet fucking ass. So sweet that it makes my mouth water." Jon spread Trip's cheeks and then said, "I think I need a taste of that ass." With those words Jon brought his mouth between those spread cheeks and used his tongue to attack that succulent little puckered hole.

Trip actually gave out a shrill as he felt Jon's tongue begin to actually fuck him. It was so nasty, but it sure as hell felt sinfully erotic. Pleasure shot through every nerve ending of Trip's body and he barely recognized his own voice as he heard himself beg Jon to take him.

Jon stood up and grabbed some lube from the beside stand and applied the gel to Trip and himself and with a brief pause he said, "I'm going to fuck you now Trip. Would you like that?" He rubbed his cock in the crack of Trip's ass.

Trip moaned and said, "God yes Jon. Fuck my ass."

Jon smiled and then asked, "Would you like it slow or fast?"

"Fast and hard Jon." Trip growled. "I need you in me now."

Jon positioned himself and with a hard thrust, buried himself completely in Trip's body. He waited a minute for Trip's body to get used to the intrusion before he started a rhythm.

"Damn it Jon. I thought I told you hard and fast." Trip said in an irritated voice. "Guess you are getting too old."

"Shut up." Jon growled. "I was just being considerate of your comfort, but I see that you just don't appreciate my concern for your comfort."

Jon picked up the pace with his thrust. Pile driving himself into Trip's ass making the other man gasp with the intensity of the thrusts. "Yeah Jon. That's it." Trip breathed. "Damn Jon you are so damn hot. Fuck me into the next century."

"Damn Trip. Your ass is so fucking hot." Jon said as he grabbed Trip's shoulders and thrust into him even harder. Making both men moan with pleasure. "I am going to cum in your ass. No. My ass now." Jon hissed. "You hear that Trip. Your ass is mine as always."

"Yeah Jon. My whole body is yours. Take it. Make me yours. Give me your cum." Trip yelled.

Trip's words were enough to bring Jon to climax as he gave a loud shout as he found his release inside his lover. Trip let out a shout and his body shook at his own release. Both men fell forward drained and sated. "Damn Jon." Trip breathed heavily. "That was one hell of a ride."

Jon smiled and got up and grabbed the camera. "Turn around Trip." He instructed. Trip did and Jon snapped the picture. "Now that is going to make one hell of a picture." Jon smiled as he quickly went through the stored pictures and deleted the compromising pictures of himself and then put down the camera and rejoined Trip in bed. Wrapping the Commander in his arms and kissing him on the mouth gently, Jon whispered, "Love you Trip."

"Love you too, Jon." Trip said as he rolled over Jon and went to the bathroom to clean up. Coming back out a few minutes later, Trip noticed Jon lying on his side facing away from him. Taking the opportunity, Trip grabbed the camera and set it to automatically take pictures in intervals and then set down facing the bed. Sliding back in bed with his lover, Trip made a point of getting Jon all worked up again.


End file.
